Black Butler - A New Phantomhive
by Night's Finale
Summary: This is just a start of a heart story of the lovable anime full of demons, and terror in the good old home of England in the late 1800's. BLACK BUTTER! This will be full of: love, hate, betrayal, and even... death.
1. Chapter 1

_His Butler, In Love?_

* * *

'Why did you leave me in these chains? I'm not a monster. I'm just confused by what is going on. I know what I am. This has happened to me before, I've caused harm many time because of my current living conditions and no family, but this has never happened. This was not suppose to end this way. I don't even remember what I did. It's like a voice in my head... a growl, a snarl, a roar. Why can't I silence it?' Malthael was trying to reconcile his past and understand what had happened to him to be in a cellar of the Phantomhive manor.

"My, my you've caused quite a mess for the master. Haven't you, Malthael Blake?" Sebastian looked at the demon and sighed. "I don't know what to do with you. Master said to kill you, but no believe there is so much more potential."

Blake scoffed and let his silver hair fall over his eyes. "Potential to kill. You know my name but how?" As he muttered his last question, Sebastian walked to him, kneeling to Malthael and sniffing his skin and running his fingers through the male demon's hair. Malthael blushed and turned his head away, whimpering. "What are you doing? Stop inhaling my scent." Sebastian smiled and sat back.

"I never forget your smell. I believe it was two hundred years ago we had crossed paths. Wasn't it?" Sebastian placed a finger on his chin, bracing his left arm with the other. "Ah yes, July 19 Iyasus succeed his father as the new 'Emperor of Ethiopia'. I had formed a contract with him to keep him in power and you managed to kill him. I'll never know what and how you could have done that. But the moment I saw your face I may have developed a unbreakable feeling."

Malthael sighed and broke the chains, standing up. "Look, I'm flattered, but if you're not going to kill me I need to go." Sebastian's eyes flashed with anger and pinned him against the wall. The wall shook and a crack began to form. The butler wasn't happy with his response and wanted him to rephrase his sentence. "Will you just let me go or kill me?"

"Where will you go?" Michaelis asked.

"Huh?"

He let Blake go and straightened up his clothes. "You have no master, no contracts and no home. Where can you go to keep yourself alive?" There was a plot behind this and Sebastian had to play discards right to keep this one in the palm of his hands. "I do serve my master, but our servants and lacking and I can't always be there to keep them in place. Work for the Earl of Phantomhive and became a servant."

"You want me to live like er' commoner?"

Sebastian smiled and walked to the door. "Why not? I may even split the young master's soul, if you choose to stay around that long." Blake sighed in disgust at this thought and had no choice but to cooperate and follow. "Good. Now I'll show you around the estate before you decide." He was led from room to room, seeing bedrooms, the kitchen, and some spare rooms. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy were cleaning up whatever catastrophe they have caused, along with the demon hound sitting in the corner, chewing on a treat, and without garments of any kind. "That's everything you'll be needing to see. What have you concluded?"

Malthael sighed and rubbed his head. "It doesn't seem as bad, just never see my presence in a place like this you know."

"I see you decide to keep this demon." Ciel Phantomhive was coming out of his study room when he noticed Sebastian and Malthael standing at the door. "We already have two demons here. Well... a hound to be exact." He adjusted his eyepatch.

"Master, this demon here has agreed to become apart of the house of Phantomhive. At least if we leave the care of the home to the servants, we'll have someone with strength and authority like mine to keep this place in track." The see Sebastian lie and hope Blake would catch on to this was completely unlike him. The decision was up to the young master, who walked around Malthael to take in his image.

"He looks suitable. Almost like you minus the red in his hair like Grell. Remove that and you can stay." The young master walked back into his study and closed the door.

Sebastian smiled. "I guess you got the job. Follow me, we shall find a butler uniform that fits you."

 _...Intermission..._

Malthael Blake had found him a well fitted butler uniform, but Sebastian had to adjust the size since he was a little smaller than Sebastian. It was a little snug around the bum, but it would eventually be comfortable later. He walked into the dinning hall to join Mey-Rin in cleaning the silverware and polishing the plate settings. Her hands were a bit shaky and she began to blush as he walked in the room.

"Well I guess I shall be starting with you. I'll work on the silverware."

Mey-Rin nodded and looked away. _'My goodness, he's as handsome as Sebastian. I can just imagine what the broad look they possess without their clothing. NO! I need to make a good impression on him'_. She shook her head and placed the plates and bowls on the top shelf, using a stool to help with her height. "Ahh!" Mey-Rin lost her balance and was beginning to fall. Blake dashed towards her and caught her in a split second, holding her in his arms and plates and bowls on the crease of his arm and palm.

Mey-Rin shivered and was waiting for the glass to shatter, but she opened her eyes to see everything was okay. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry Malthael. Please forgive me."

"Just calm down. It was an accident." Malthael smiled innocently and set her down. "Let's get these in their proper place."

The maid stopped shivering and was looking in her eyes. Then, Sebastian came up and separated them. He did not like what he had saw from the hallway into the room. "You'll have no time for that now. Get back to work." His look of 'He's mine' was directed towards Mey-Rin. He walked out of the room, giving it one finally look.

The time has passed and dinner had to be made before seven o'clock. Baldroy had to teach Malthael how to make poached salmon and mint salad. Cooking was never Blake's specialty. With Ciel Phantomhive as the consumer of this fascinating cuisine, it would need to be placed at perfection and warm, but not sloppy and scalding.

"Right let's get to it then." Baldroy pulled up his flamethrower, but was out of fuel. "Be right back. Tank runnin' on empty."

Malthael waited till he was gone and summoned a weapon to roast the salmon to where it was well-done. The weapon, a sword of flame. It was like a sword of the medieval period, but had a gem on the hilt that glowed amber and violet. An inscription was forged into the blade that said ' _Ignis_ ' which was Latin for fire. Sparks were dancing around the three pieces of salmon. A sizzle and a dash of celery powder made to perfection.

Baldroy came back and dropped his cigarette in shock that it had a appearance of 'from the oven'. "Bloody hell. What did you use to cook it with? Like it's right from the book it is."

"A little something I learned from my home." Malthael lied dismissing Ignis.

Dinner time has arrived, and Ciel Phantomhive was in the banquet hall, sitting at a large table with six candles on each side. It was hard to watch if Ciel choked on his food that was prepared by Malthael. Tanaka brought the tray to the young Lord and Sebastian opened the lid. "Tonight's dish was prepared by the newcomer, Malthael Blake. We have a special poached salmon and mint salad. And for dessert a slice of lemon meringue pie." The servants all smiled and hoped Malthael could stay. "Enjoy sir."

"I doubt I will enjoy a well dined meal with this attitude." Ciel scoffed and tried a bite. He had a little flush as the flavor tangled with the sensitive senses. "It's not actually that bad. Congratulations, Malthael, welcome to the family."

As soon as the dishes were scrubbed spotless, Pluto put down for his nap, and the light in the house brought to the complete darkness its been given. Malthael was being shown to his room by Sebastian. The two still had their differences, well just Blake since Sebastian made a daring move to get his garments from his body. Sebastian still had the overwhelming feeling when he was around him. Tonight... Will his desires be suppressed tonight?

"I know you're still upset with my actions from the morning, but I can assure you it won't happen again." Sebastian apologized, doing his bow.

Blake coughed a little. "Actually... umm. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to... continue." There eyes began to change to the demon glow of the eyes of red. "It's not like I haven't had my fair share of experiences with males and females." He grinned and stepped back and removed his tailcoat and tie. Sebastian felt his emotions run wild like the soulless demon he was. Malthael removed his top, but left his black trousers on. _**(I know some girls and others like the lovable ship of Ciel X Sebastian, but just for once I had to change it up a little. Of course there are people out there who want to be with Sebastian and so you shall not judge me. Please.)**_ He laid back on the bed. Sebastian crawled on top... and blew out the candle.

* * *

 _ **This is only the first of three chapters of this lovely Black Butler Anime Story. The next chapters will be tricky to do. I need help from those who review this to help me. I want to use at least one hard, daring good idea. Please! You're all smarter than me and I've seen amazing Black Butler stories. I will choose the best idea... or combine two ideas as best to my ability.**_

 ** _I want to thank everyone for following me, but not the story yet since this is new._**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _Bye bye!_**


	2. His Butler, and the jealous Reaper

_His Butler, and the jealous Reaper_

* * *

The night before, of Sebastian and Malthael was very exciting and proven to be worthy. The newcomer laid his weary head on Michaelis's chest and breathed calmly. Malthael opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian and smiled. "I guess last night was fun." He purred roughly in his throat as he sat up. "Well it's five in the morning. We shall prepare for the new day."

Sebastian stopped him from putting his clothes back on. "Actually. I have a different task for you. Young master's birthday is in seven days. December 14, 1875. I need to assist Miss Midford in preparing for a special event. She is his fiancée after all." He stood and got dressed. "It'll be a very special present for the Earl. You see the eye patch he wears is becoming worn and torn. After all leather will not last forever. I need you to make a mad dash into town and pick up the gift. It's already been paid in advance. If I couldn't keep my master in the highest fashion for his role in London, then what kind of Butler would I be. As you know, I am simply one help of a butler."

"Of course. I'll be back in an hour. Rather not dash like a demon through the town and cause a panic."

Malthael wore his coat and was out of the door and dashing off the lot and through the woods, past Finny and up towards London. He stopped as soon as he was in view of people. "Don't want to see others as they see me in this view."

Stores, art, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media. London is full of many things, minus the bodies that have been found in the River Thames. The store with the purchase eye patch is located in East End, which is just full of crime. The boxes and barrels were stacked up along the dilapidated wall and stamped with the Funtom Corporation in the side. "Why would anyone want to start a business in this place. I guess they expect Scotland yard to be on the watch at all times." The store was name ' _Proper Attire'_ and it was very large with male and female boutiques hanging from hooks on the wall.

The bell on the door rang. "Good morning, young lad. Might I interest you in our new hard leather whip. Only the best to command a horse."

"No, thank you." He smiled and folded his fingers in his hand. There were so many selections of clothing made in different clothes and styled into many ways. It was like a fancy upper class market area in a run down section of London. "I am here to pick up a delivery for the Earl of Phantomhive." The man gasped and began to look frantically for the paid for order.

"Right, right. Ere' you go sir. Usually the other chap is in town with the young Lord. Are you new?" The older store clerk asked.

Blake nodded and held the leather eye patch in the box. "Yes. They offered me the job yesterday. I'm considered another butler whom may run errands for the Earl." He simply said and made his way out of the shop and on the street. The horrid odor of cheap cigars was trailing behind the tailcoat of Malthael Blake as he was pursued by three strange men. _'Typical men always assuming more than one is enough to pull off an effective crime'._ Malthael walked down an alley and immediately vanished from their line of sight.

"Wha...? Where did he go?"

The lead thug groaned in annoyance. "Spread out and search. We know he has money on him. No one with that clothing is poor."

Malthael sat perched on a window ledge, watching them below and chuckled as if they were cavemen discovering their opposable thumbs. They kicked in doors and windows in search of him. The butler saw this vandalism as taking it too far and decided to step in and do something about that. He jumped down behind them and grinned, summoning Ignis. "Now, now. Is that a way to look for someone in plain view?"

As they turned around, Blake did a quick slash car their throats, setting their heads ablaze. They screamed, but it only lasted a moment. They collapsed and were charred from the neck up. Hair burnt off and skin sizzling. "Well that takes care of that." He grinned, very satisfied.

"Oh my! More work for me to do!"

Blake stopped as a very high voice, detection of a man and woman tone was ringing from above on the room of the vandalized store. A figure in red was standing there. As his eyes focused more, he saw a man with a feminine like figure with red hair and clothes like a butler, but red and sagging. Some sort of large weapon with jagged teeth was resting between his legs. It was a tad bit disturbing how this was looking. "Hopefully Will will accept me in his life with three souls! Ahhh hahaha!" He leaped down and looked straight at Malthael. "And by who are you?"

"I'm Malthael Blake. New butler to the Phantomhive Manor."

The strangers face became red. "Someone as handsome as you is close to my sweet Bassy. No, no, no. This will not do atoll. He belongs to me."

Blake decided to enrage this fiend more than he already was. "Well I hate to disappoint, but last night with Sebastian made it hard to walk this morning." He sighed in sweet relief and folded his hands. "It was the least I could do since he offered me a home."

"You'll die for that!" His weapon powered up. "I am Grell Sutcliff, a reaper, and the one who will be with Sebastian forever! My death scythe make you pieces of candy." Grell began to charge Blake and slice at him, but his opponent was moving away from the attacks and using his ignited sword to block said attacks. Mal ran up the wall of a building with Grell cutting the bricks to shreads. "You can't escape me forever." He moved more than before, determined to let his rage win this battle. Each at least had one scar on them. Blake had a scar on his cheek from the death scythe, and Grell had a burn on his back from Ignis. The reaper was getting exhausted and was slowing down.

"You are becoming slow!"

Grell growl, but then was kicked in to the ground. Someone was standing on his back. He wore a dark suit and we'll trimmed, rectangle shaped spectacles. His yellow-green eyes looked disgusting as he looked at the red the Grim Reaper underneath his black shoes squirmed to get up.

"Really Grell. You had a simple job to do, then as always you become sidetracked. Shall I take away your Scythe again? Another violation and you'll be suspended." The new figure slowly looked up as Malthael dismissed his sword and looked at him. "And who might you be? Obviously, from the look and attire you are from the Phantomhive residence."

"I am Malthael Blake."

"William T. Spears." The man gestured himself and grabbed Grell by his hair. "Well be sure to watch your back. Demons are always causing us problems."

 _...Intermission..._

As he returned to the Phantomhive Manor, Pluto tackled him and licked his face as he arrived. The large hound whimpered and howled as he sat on him. It was kind of cute to see them play together. "Down boy!" Malthael chuckled and scratched behind his ears. "Come on. I need to make a mad dash inside. I'll play with you and Finnian later." Pluto let him stand and Blake was off inside the house, bolting from room to room, looking for Sebastian.

"Pardon me, Baldroy." He turned off his flamethrower and removed his goggles.

"Sebastian and the young master left on very important business." He brushed ash from his hair. "There is a list of chorus to do before they return. I'm excited for the party Sebastian says we can actually attend, as long as we don't cause such a ruckus like the last birthday the master had." Malthael vacated the hallway to his room before Baldroy could explain last gathering.

"Alright, let's see what Sebastian will have me moving a mile a minute for.".

The list was short, but the tasks were time consuming:

 _'Feed the hound. There are some pills that need to be mixed in with the meat to help the beast sleep.'_

 _'Replace all the silver cups with glass.'_

 _'Polish the floors top and bottom.'_ Then the side note which was move attention catching. ' _There will be a ball, honoring the young master for his donations to charity and the poor. Associates from the Funtom Corporation will be attending as well. I've decided to make his birthday tomorrow. I know you can do this on your own. You are like another me.'_

Mal gasped. "The ball is beginning tomorrow. I have no time to waist." He removed his tailcoat and began to do his duties. After informing Finnian to replace all the damaged or bent roses in the garden and Baldroy to use the oven instead of the stove, and last but not least to let Mey-Rin to drop her clumsy act and get down to serious business. Everything was being put in place and ready for tomorrow. The floors were being mopped and cleaned. The roses were being replaced and watered. Sebastian had brought the carriage in and the master was right by his side as he entered. Blake was in the study and was at the dooe in less than two seconds. "Welcome home, my Lord." He bowed.

"Ello, Blake. Sebastian, I shall clean myself before dinner tonight. Might I ask what we are having." Ciel didn't even bother glancing at him as the two walked in.

"I can tell you've done well. I guess I won't have to lock you up in my dungeon after all." Sebastian teased and placed a finger on his lips, turned and followed his master.

The night became quiet again and it was almost sinister to see how today's events had gone. A hundred years ago, this type of activity would be considered normal to a Phantomhive, but London was still new to Malthael. The people and the secrets that this place held were none of his business. No one could kill him. Except a demon, but others in the past have withered away and died. Sebastian was the only demon in his life, and he never believed he would be in love with him. Demons never got along, but this could be the start of something new.

"Can't sleep I see?" Sebastian walked in his room as Blake was holding his knees to his chest, looking out at the gray sky.

Blake shook his head, in response. "No. Just never had a need to sleep. We don't have dreams. We just see ourselves alone in a dark abyss. I do need to ask you something. Do you know someone named Grell?" The butler looked upset as he spoke of the name that caused his stomach to turn. "I just met him today. Didn't know there was someone like him in this world."

"Don't worry about that cretin. Just sleep. I'll be in shortly." He stopped at the door and smiled. "Forgive me for staring. You look so adorable, like a cat or Ciel. You're a little bit taller, have longer hair and a firm body." Sebastian smiled and walked out.

Sebastian returned less than an hour later, only to hold his Blake in his arms.

If Ciel found out. What would happen?

* * *

 _ **I want to thank you for everything even though I have little comments! :/ But still this was great to work on and it was so much fun. There will be a part where Sebastian will have to make a choice between Ciel and Malthael. Who should he choose in the future?**_

 ** _Please review!_**


	3. His Butler, celebrates and remembers

_His Butler, celebrates and remembers_

* * *

The days couldn't have gone by any slower. The birthday of Ciel Phantomhive had arrived, and setting up the proper decorations and the right treatment for the guests would be trick to keep up with. It was about dedication for everyone who arrived. Sebastian had been trying to keep young master from seeing the whole scene from becoming unveiled before his eyes.

"This is going to be a wonderful event. I get to look for attractive young men here tonight."

"Mey-Rin. You do realize you just said that out loud. That is frightfully disturbing." Malthael sighed and continued to set the table cloth. Laced dollies, and patterned curtains were replaced with a more bright and lively color for the guests to look at with shock and awe. Stainless steel utensils were placed in a set of: spoon, knife and fork. Twenty to be exact, since the Earl allowed only certain people to attend his event. Of course an extra one or two were brought out in case Lady Elizabeth brought her guest, which could be an random girl in the highest fashion.

"Excellent work everyone." Sebastian complimented as he walked down the stairs, holding a set of new clothes. "For this occasion, the young master would like you to wear these." There were clothes for the boys like Sebastian's, and for Mey-Rin it was still a maid outfit, but smaller and didn't have so much fluff from the waist down. "Please put these on now to get use to them. Once you have done that meet us in the dining hall." He gave a tiny wink to Blake and left them.

 _...The party begins..._

There were a total of thirty two guests whom arrived early and some late. Some of the guests were from local manors and others were those who ran the company of toy making. Of course the first thing high class citizens want to enjoy is the wine or champagne set up. Sebastian picked the finest from the winery. A _'1832 Vienna Grape Temptation'_ which caused a couple light drinkers to sip slowly in order to enjoy the meal that was being brought out. Baldroy had brought out two massive legs of boar that were still steaming from being liberated from the oven. Finnian had tugged on the curtains to dim the lighting a mere moment as a cake was being brought out by Malthael and Sebastian.

The young Lord usually expresses his gratitude in small crude demeanor, but he pulled a real smile and it lit up the room, emotionally. "I don't know what to say. This is all so nice." A single candle was lit at the top of the cake and it was too high for Ciel to reach it. Mey-Rin brought him a step stool and set it in front of the cake.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked.  
Mal and Seb had prepared a little fire show for the audience tonight. of course the crowd would be fooled, but as demons this would be like tying a knot on a shoe. "Of course. An hour of practice and a deadly fire display. Why not?" He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Ciel blew out the candle and Sebastian pulled the small flame from the wick and expanded it to a fire whip and lashed it around them. Blake smiled and pretended to be in danger. It was merely a slide of hand and a balance of the movement that sways as you move.

"WOW!"

"Amazing!" The crowd was getting riled up and excited over a fantastic light show. Sebastian moved left and back to get more space as Malthael stayed still, waiting for..

"YOUR TURN!" Sebastian threw the fire like a ball towards Blake, watching it split into two. Malthael juggled the inferno and stumbled back awkwardly, trying to make it more difficult than it should; the two butlers had only practiced this performance once and memorized this in the back of their heads. "See, now that wasn't so hard to do was it?" He smiled and walked to his master. "Would you like to see a special trick, Master?" This...was going to be improvised.

Ciel had to ponder that for a moment. "Set him on fire."

The butler took a moment to process all that and think how to pull that stunt off without ruining the clothes. He had the fire brought to him then Sebastian through the fire down at his feet and smiled watching Malthael ignite. Blake had already vanished from sight without being seen and was watching from the second floor. "Well there goes one of out crew. We might have to look to hire another."

"Not yet."

A lady screamed her lungs out as she saw Malthael Blake standing behind them. On an empty table there were plates set up with individual pieces of cake on them. "Would anyone care to try a piece of the dessert before the main course?" He smiled and dusted some ash from his tailor. All the guests clapped and all declined the partaking of the cake till there meal was done. No reason to spoil an appetite on this occasion.

"This is delicious." One would say.

Another would follow. "The Phantomhive's really outdone themselves."

Of course there would be a group of two or three who were the negative ones who would speak against the Earl in hush whisper. "That blimely little twirp is cutting three percent of our profit to expand his company. I can't afford to lose that much." Malthael had his ears and all other senses tuned into everyone, but was more focused of them. "I saw when everyone leaves we sneak back here and take him for all he has."

"That'll show him. Good one boss."

He smirked. "Trying to harm my master. Well that'll be an issue."

 _...Under the cover of Night..._

Malthael Blake was in the Master's bedroom along with Sebastian and told them everything. Instead of just walking out and taking out the intruders, they decided to play a little game with them and Malthael was not as tall as Sebastian, but somewhat short to be almost Ciel's height. "So...I'm going to take Ciel's place in bed."

Ciel had some doubts about this, but went along with it. "And Sebastian and I will be waiting in the shadows. I'd like to have a little chat with them before we dispose of them." Ciel grinned a little and walked back, as Sebastian closed the curtains. He walked up to Blake. "Well you're willing to take being my master. Those pajamas are kind of tight. Makes me blush."

Malthael poked his nose. "Stop that. Just get in position." He took the dark wig and got under the covers to relax.

...It was quiet...just the sound of a window opening and closing two rooms down from the Master's room. It was the men who swore they would come here at the cover of dark. They wore masks and had three bags. One had some sort of chemical. This wasn't part of the little plan. "Just keep quiet. We will poison the boy...a little chemical that will cause amnesia." They chuckled and separated to gather valuable equipment. One walked into Ciel's room and slowly pulled back the cover to see him.

Malthael gasped and punched the man, knocking him back. The vial of amnesia he had in his hand, spilled out all over Ciel's face in the dark. "Ahh!" Sebastian immediately dashed out of the room, but gave Blake the signal to take out the other two men who had broke in.

"Sebastian...I-I CAN'T see! What happened?!

Sebastian brought him to the bathroom to wash out his eyes. "Well some chemical was thrown in your eyes. Don't worry I can get it out."

"Well time to clean up." Blake took the three to the garden and tied them up in the shed. He would come by in the morning to hand them over to the proper authorities. He came back in the manor and saw Ciel passed out from the chemical that was thrown on him. "Oh my goodness. What happened? Is he dead?"

Sebastian hit the wall, cracking it. "How could I have been so careless? I've always protected him, but this time it was just too much. The chemical that was administered was an amnesia serum."

Blake sighed. "Great."

 _...Morning..._

Sebastian and Malthael were up all night, watching over Ciel Phantomhive as he slept in his bed. They had to come up with an elaborate plan to convince him that he was still who he was. Amnesia was something that was hard to shake off. It could be permanently in the mind, or it can last a couple of days. The Earl only traveled when the Queen called his assistant to shove a crime or conspiracy, but it's been quite some time since that has been called to order. Grell hasn't been spotted, even though he and Blake have a love/hate rivalry for Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel was beginning to wake up and the two butlers had devised a plan to make this seem like a dream and remind him who he was...it also depends, how much he forgot.

"So, you explain the home and those living within to the master," Sebastian said, adjusting his white gloves. "And I will explain his role as Ciel Phantomhive.

The young boy woke up. "Where am I? What happened?" Ciel gasped as he saw two men dressed the same.

"Good morning, younger master. Are you hungry this morning?" Sebastian had his usual posture and attitude. "We have poached eggs and fresh strawberries from the garden." It wasn't hard to tell that Ciel was going to answer, but he also still had the confusion of what was going on?

"Umm...that will be fine. Where am I and who are you?"

Malthael smiled and came close, bowing to his master and smiled. "I am Malthael Blake, and this is Sebastian Michaelis. You are at your lovely rebuilt manor who the finest quality in all of London. Your additional staff: Baldroy the cook, Finnian your gardener, and Mey-Rin your maid. Also Tanaka." Malthael was hoping names would snap his memory into place.

"Great. Umm...what is my name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said bringing him some fresh clothes. "Let me help you dress and I will explain further."

Malthael stepped out of the room to find the others and explain the situation so they don't screw anything up or make ridiculous request for their ill forgotten Earl. "Now everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes...maybe." Finny chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right. Don't do anything stupid. Shouldn't be hard for us." Mey-Rin assured him, but he cracked glasses said otherwise. "Come on Baldroy. Let's cook the master a meal that he enjoys, maybe that'll jog his memory." They all walked off and did as they were told. The rest of the day was all up to Sebastian and taking him around London to refresh the master's memory.

* * *

 _ **Well now Ciel Phantomhive has amnesia. Great...what could go wrong now? Possibly a day with Lady Elizabeth. So pay attention for the next episode when Malthael Blake has to bear the Lady's exciting antics and personality that might drive him crazy.**_


	4. His Butler, The Fear of Happiness

_His Butler, The Fear of Happiness_

* * *

Malthael was left alone with the maid, the cook, and the gardener to keep the house in tip top shape. Sebastian had dressed the forgotten Ciel Phantomhive, and a carriage to take him around London to get his mind set, till the potion (if there's a chance) to wear off or if it doesn't, at all. Malthael smiled at how quiet it was and perfect...not a single piece of dirt was found and it was perfect. "Not a single sound of..." A carriage began to pull up outside, but it wasn't Sebastian and Ciel. "...noise."

A short blonde ground lady walked in. Of course, we know it was Lady Elizabeth, but it was just an odd stranger to Malthael. "Umm...excuse me miss? Can I ask why you are here?"

"I'm here to see my fiance." She smiled.

Blake sighed and had to think who it was. ' _Surely, it couldn't be Finnian, and it better not be Sebastian'._ "And who might that be?"

"Ciel. I'm Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford." Elizabeth smiled and walked throughout the house, calling his name. Malthael just shadowed her to watch her every move. "You're a new Butler. There's always been Sebastian, so who exactly are you?" She walked around him, poking him in odd places. "You're cuter than Sebastian."

"I'm Malthael Blake." Elizabeth continued looking him over, but moved on through the house, looking for Ciel. Sebastian did mention something like this Blake, but it never sunk in that someone like the Earl would marry, but it was hard to not marry. All those with wealth have an engagement of some sort. He followed her and explained the situation, but wouldn't discuss the amnesic Lord till Sebastian says otherwise. "Might I ask what your business here is?"  
"I just came to see my darling fiancée and say 'Ello' to him. I do feel awfully bad for not showing up for his birthday party yesterday and I had my lovely assistance bring a gift for him. I really hope he likes it." A butler allowed himself in the front door, holding a case in his hands. It was see through and a new jeweled cane rested inside. "Ciel always carries around that dull looking walking stick I thought it would be proper to give it the ole' Lizbeth touch."

Elizabeth's happiness was starting to bother Malthael and he had to hide the urge to throw up. "I see. My master and Sebastian have stepped outside for a moment. They shall be returning shortly. Would like me to bring you some refreshments." Malthael tried to show the utmost hospitality towards her.

"Yes please. Can I have some cake?"

There was some leftover cake from the birthday celebration last night and it was still good. "Of course. Please wait here. I'll bring some Jasmine tea up as well." Malthael bowed respectfully and left the room to head to the kitchen to fetch a slice of cake for the young lady. "It's not easy being nice to guests. Niceties isn't what I specialize in."

Baldroy came out, looking a little burnt and upset from his cooking. "Sometimes I like burning the food a little, but that was just too much fire for once."

Malthael sighed and walked in the kitchen and saw half a deer, burnt to a crisp. "Oh...I see now." He sighed and left the kitchen, not really caring at the moment. An annoying bundle of joy was there and getting on his nerves. He looked through the cold area of the kitchen and sliced off a little of the cake and brought it back up along with tea on a tray. He walks upstairs and hears screaming, then sees Finnian running around with a dress on and Elizabeth chasing her.

"Oh dear."

Blake saw party balloons and ribbons covering the columns, the walls, and windows. Elizabeth was the obvious culprit behind this. The butler set the tray down and went to look for the young lady, and her laughing and throwing confetti around was just a bit much. "How the bloody he'll did she bring all this in? I was gone for five bloody minutes."

Then the carriage arrived and Sebastian stepped out with Ciel and they looked a little upset about their attempts to get everyone to understand the mishap of the Earl. Blake just opened the door and was ready to face whatever punishment there was going to be for not keeping this place in shape...as long as Sebastian punishes him...*wink wink*. And who the bloody hell knows how Ciel will react and Elizabeth will just expect him to be his normal self. "Master, welcome back home. I hope your time in town was pleasant."

Ciel nodded and smiled. So, it was obvious to tell that he was back to his normal self. Sebastian sighed and looked through the window gasping, seeing the party decoration and Lady Elizabeth prancing in the air. "Master? How about we go find Finnian and see if the garden brings back any memories." He then leaned up to Malthael's ear. "Try to clean up and get her to leave. Her short intelligence could jeopardize this."

Blake nodded and went back inside to hide the young lady and clean up whatever he could.

"Dance with me new butler! Haha haha!" Elizabeth cheered and smiled.

Blake decided to use this against her and hopefully get her uncoordinated enough to either make her faint or just want to go home to her comfortable mansion. "Well of course. I'd be rather rude if I was to deny a lady for a dance." As their hands came together Malthael spun to the music the unexpected guest, Elizabeth had put on. "Keep up. I'm a rather vicious dancer."

Elizabeth held on tightly and looked around, seeing the room spin around her fast. "I'm feeling weird." She leaned against Malthael for support, but that only made him want to spin faster. After a couple seconds Elizabeth was struggling to stand on her own two feet and see straight. He carried the young lady up to the guest bedroom and laid her in bed, hearing her snore quietly. Dashing back to the main room, Malthael began to stop to pillars and walls of any decorations that were absurd.

Sebastian brought back in the master from the garden, as soon as Malthael finished his cleaning up. "Well here we are. I'll prepare lunch and tea for you. Blake would you be so kind to help the young master change into his evening clothes?"

Blake nodded and lead him to his room to get his clothes prepared. "So Master...what would match your atti-er?" Ciel was already undressing in front of him. Malthael looked away and blushed. "Umm...what outfit would you like to try on?"

Ciel approached him and looked in the closet. "The blue one."

The outfit he selected was his usual one which was tailored by his tailor Nina Hopkins, whom met Malthael to measure for his butler uniform. Malthael helped him put it on and stepped back to look over. "There we go all better and handsome looking."

"Thank you, Malthael." Ciel nodded.

After everything was breathing back in order. Malthael made sure the young lady passed out in the guest bedroom was returned home and to not remember what had happened that day. On his way home he came across a few doctors who gave him a clear understanding about the affects and cures of amnesia. One was a taste. Something that had a sweet or bitter taste would be the things to bring back memories. Of course it sounded phony, but Blake has been alive for hundreds of years, so it was pointless to complain.


End file.
